familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Haywood County, Tennessee
Haywood County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of the 2010 census, the population was 18,787. Its county seat and largest city is Brownsville. History Haywood County was created from part of Madison County in 1823–24, and was named for Tennessee judge and historian John Haywood. The state legislature designated Brownsville as the county seat. Haywood County was later reduced in size, when both Lauderdale and Crockett Counties were created from its territory. For much of the county's history, agriculture, especially growing cotton, was the basis of the local economy. Before the Civil War, this was accomplished by a plantation system based on the use of slave labor. After Emancipation in 1865, the plantations were largely broken up and tenant farming and sharecropping took their place.[http://tennesseeencyclopedia.net/entry.php?rec=615 Nunn, Emma. "Haywood County" in The Tennessee Encyclopedia of History and Culture Version 2.0] Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. Haywood County is situated on the southeastern edge of the New Madrid Seismic Zone, an area with a high earthquake risk. Adjacent counties *Crockett County (north) *Madison County (east) *Hardeman County (southeast) *Fayette County (south) *Tipton County (west) *Lauderdale County (northwest) National protected area *Hatchie National Wildlife Refuge Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2014 }} data]] As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 18,787 people residing in the county. 50.4% were Black or African American, 45.9% White, 0.2% Native American, 0.1% Asian, 2.5% of some other race and 0.9% of two or more races. 3.8% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 19,797 people, 7,558 households, and 5,419 families residing in the county. The population density was 37 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 8,086 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 46.73% White, 51.05% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.09% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 1.38% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. 2.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. Haywood and Shelby Counties are the only counties in Tennessee with a black majority. There were 7,558 households out of which 33.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.80% were married couples living together, 22.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.30% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.20% under the age of 18, 9.80% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 13.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 87.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,671, and the median income for a family was $32,597. Males had a median income of $27,333 versus $21,361 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,669. About 16.30% of families and 19.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.00% of those under age 18 and 25.70% of those age 65 or over. Economy The largest industry in Haywood County is agriculture. Haywood County grows more cotton that any other county in Tennessee and produced 189,000 bales in 2003 on . With its rich, fertile soil, the county's heritage began on the farm and several generations later, it remains on the farm. Soybeans are the county's #2 crop, followed by corn. Haywood County also has an abundance of flower and vegetable gardens in the area that provide everyone with fresh vegetables for their summertime pleasure and for canning or freezing. Haywood County also has fruit farms, and growers are more than happy to share their products with residents and visitors alike. Agriculture and agri-related businesses contributed more than $130,000 million to the Haywood County economy in 2004. In 2009, under the leadership of Tennessee Governor Phil Bredesen and Haywood County Mayor Franklin Smith, a tract in southwestern Haywood County near Stanton was designated for a state-supported industrial "megasite," intended for a large-scale industrial or business development such as an automobile assembly plant. In September 2009, Tennessee's State Building Commission authorized spending of $40 million for purchase of the land.Chad Sisk, $40M approved for West TN megasite development, The Tennessean, September 30, 2009 Communities in Nutbush provides a final resting place for more than 50 Civil War soldiers. (2007)]] *Belle Eagle *Brownsville (county seat) *Christmasville *Nutbush *Stanton Notable residents One of Haywood County's most notable residents was Sleepy John Estes, a blues guitarist songwriter and vocalist. Born in 1899 or 1904 in Ripley, Tennessee, he lived most of his life in Brownsville.Biography at 7digital.com from the Encyclopedia of Popular Music – accessed February 2008 He died on June 5, 1977, in Brownsville.Allaboutjazz.com birth and death details Sleepy John is buried at Elam Baptist Church Cemetery in Durhamville, Lauderdale County. Other notable county residents include: * Hambone Willie Newbern, blues musician from the Brownsville area * Singer Tina Turner spent her childhood in Nutbush, Haywood County * Tony Delk, a first round NBA draft pick spent his adolescent years in Brownsville. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Haywood County, Tennessee Further reading * * References External links *Chamber of Commerce site * Haywood County, TNGenWeb – free genealogy resources for the county * *The Goodspeed History Haywood County, Tennessee, 1887 Category:Haywood County, Tennessee Category:1823 establishments in Tennessee Category:Settlements established in 1823